miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Food/Transcript
Marinette: You'll see Tikki. I'll say it just fine. (presses the microphone button on the app) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Translator App: 欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特. Marinette: (repeats after the translator app, pronounces the sentence wrong) No, that's not right. (repeats the translated statement and gets it correct) Tikki: Good job Marinette! Marinette: I'm so nervous! Do you think he'll like them? (Marinette grabs the flowers off the coffee table.) Tikki: Well of course! They're fine! Marinette: They can't be fine, they have to be perfect! My Mom's uncle is a super famous Chinese chef. He's very particular, so things have to be just right. (Doorbell rings.) That's him! Hide, Tikki. (Tikki hides. While going to the door, Marinette trips over the backing of her couch before opening it.) Wang Chen: 你好 (transl. Hello). Marinette: Uh, welcome Mari you're at Nette's. Uh ah, welcome to Marinette's! You're Chinese! No no no no! In Mandarin! (Marinette attempts to greet her Great Uncle in Chinese.) Ugh, no wait. (Marinette reaches for phone and hands Wang Chen the flowers, who smells them.) Marinette: (whisper shouts to the translator app on her phone) Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Ugh, this is so lame. Translator App:欢迎来到我家。我的名字是马里内特。哎，这 真...哎，这 真...哎，这 真... (app malfunctions and keeps repeating "Ugh, this is so lame!" until she closes the app and let her great uncle inside.) Marinette: (On the phone with Alya, whom she just dialed) Alya, you've gotta help me. I don't know what to do with my mom's uncle. You know, the one I told you about? Well, I don't think I can pull this off... (Cut to Alya, sitting on a park bench) Alya: Chill out Marinette, I got the solution. Just hang tight. (She hangs up.) Marinette: (To the dial tone) Thank you! You're amazing. What solution? Huh? Aw... Adrien: Hey Marinette! Marinette: ADRIEN!? What in the—uh—what are you— Adrien: Alya called me. She said you needed someone who speaks Chinese? Well, here I am! Translator at your service. (bows) Marinette: No! I mean, yes! Uh, where's Alya? (She receives a text from Alya confirming the situation.) Uh, hehe! Adrien:郑师傅, 这是您第一次来巴黎 吗？(transl. Master Cheng, Is this the first time you've visited Paris?) Wang Cheng:不，我三十年前来到这里;你说一口流利的中国话. (transl. No, I have been here 30 years ago. You can speak Chinese fluently.) Adrien:谢谢，郑师傅. (bows) (transl. Thank you, Master Cheng) Wang Cheng: Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese. Adrien: I thought you couldn't speak English. Marinette: Uh, me too. Wang Cheng: Oh, no, not good. My English not good. (Marinette giggles.) Alec:Since our "World's Greatest Chef" contest kicked off, the best culinary masters from around the globe have been blowing our minds with their gastronomic creations. Mayor Bourgeois: Cheng Shifu, I am delighted and honored to have you on our final show, where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have competed thus far. (Wang Cheng smiles, and he, Marinette, and Adrien walk into Le Grand Paris.) Alec: Only one will be awarded the title of "World's Greatest Chef." The winner's dish will become the new Mayor's Special on the Grand Paris's menu! (Camera switches to inside the hotel) Tell us Cheng Shifu, what dish will you be honoring our panel with today? (Adrien translates the question for Wang Cheng) Wang Cheng: My dish is: Celestial Soup. Alec: Wow! I've heard so much about your legendary Celestial Soup, but today we'll actually get to taste it! (Television broadcast ends) Adrien: Would you like me to come with you, Cheng Shifu? Wang Cheng: No thank you Adrien. Cooking needs no words. (Alec leads him off) Marinette: Thanks, Adrien. I'm totally sorry for bothering you for nothing. I really thought he couldn't speak English. Adrien: No problem Marinette. It was awesome to be able to practice my Chinese, especially with a Shifu. Marinette: A Shifu? Adrien: That means "Master" in Chinese. Your Mom's Uncle is a great master! Chloé: (Marinette smiles before being startled by Chloé's voice) Oh look who it is! My favorite person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I mean, seriously? Does your uncle really expect to win the contest with a SOUP!? It's not even a main dish! Please! Doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else? Adrien: Japanese people make sushi, Chloé. Cheng Shifu is Chinese! Marinette: Besides, he's not like "everyone else". My Great Uncle is the best chef in the world. His soup is legendary! Chloé: Well I despise soup. Marinette: So what? Chloé: Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle will not be getting my vote, for sure. Marinette: Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't need your vote to win! There are other judges with much better taste than yours. Chloé: Ugh! Marinette: Huh, silly me, you don't have any taste! I mean, look at what you're wearing. Chloé: Ew! Don't talk about me like that. (She walks to the stairs angrily) You've made a big mistake. Adrien: Wow, you really stood up for Cheng Shifu. He would've appreciated that. Marinette: I'm not not sure. I don't think he likes me. Adrien: Oh no, you're wrong. Marinette: No, I swear! He even ripped up the bouquet I gave him. Adrien: Cheng Shifu isn't just a chef, Marinette -- he's an artist! He told me he was gonna put flowers in his Celestial Soup. He said he improvises on faithful things that come his way. The flowers he mentioned must be the ones you gave him! Marinette: So... you think he actually likes me? Adrien: (He grabs Marinette's shoulders) Totally! He's shown you great respect in his own special way. (Marinette sighs happily.) Chloé: (Peering in from the hallway)> Mr. Cheng, Marinette's looking for you outside. (Wang Cheng exits.) Let's see of the other judges enjoy your uncle's soup after this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (She looks a bottle) Hmm? Hmph. (Chloé then stirs her concoction up and puts the lid back on.) Wang Cheng: Marinette wasn't there— Chloé: No speak Japanese. See ya. (exits) Alec: As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rockstar Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly -- Alec!("The World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes) It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting!(The entire jury besides Chloé who just twirls her spoon inside the soup.) Alec: (Spitting out the soup) What IS this!? (Wang Cheng, Adrien, and Marinette gasp.) Mayor Bourgeois: Uh, I don't think this soup would fair well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10. Chloé: Seeing as it's pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero! Jagged Stone: Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero. Marlena: I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10. Wang Cheng: Uh... I... (He walks to Chloé's soup, eats a little, then spits it out) Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup! (Marlena and Jagged Stone look at each other worriedly while Chloé smiles smugly.) '' '''Alec': I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10 -- the lowest so far. Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year, and you will not be named "World's Greatest Chef"! (The "World's Greatest Chef" logo flashes, and Marinette notices a flower petal fall from Chloé when she gets up) Marinette: This isn't right, and I'm certain Chloé's got something to do with it. Adrien: I'd like to say you're wrong, but I know her only too well. Marinette: Uncle Cheng? I'm sure it's not your fault. In fact, I know it's not. I'm pretty sure Chloé's behind this. It was actually because of me. I provoked her, and— Wang Cheng: Shame is on Celestial Soup. I shall never be "World's Greatest Chef"! Marinette: No! Uncle Cheng! Adrien: It's horrible to lose face in China. We'll wait for him downstairs. Marinette: Mhm.'' (They walk off. Cut to Wang Cheng standing sadly over his soup pot.)'' Hawk Moth: (Window opens) A great artist was wronged today. I can feel it. I can hear his heart screaming for revenge. (He readies an akuma.) Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! Victory never tasted so good! Mwahahahaha! (Switch to Wang Cheng in the kitchen.) Wang Cheng: (Noticing a bottle of olive oil) Marinette was right. It was evil act by that brat! No respect for Cheng Shifu! Hawk Moth: Kung Food, I am Hawk Moth. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants. Everyone who wronged you will pay dearly. Wang Cheng: I will show I am greatest chef in the world! (He turns into Kung Food.) Alec: Ooohhh, uhh... Jagged Stone: Ohh, my guts are killing me. (He bangs the table) Nrgg! Mayor Bourgeois: (Holing is stomach) I'm feeling quite uncomfortable... Kung Food: Bwahaha! You have eaten my soup, you become my servants! Nyehehahaha! (Everyone who ate the Celestial Soup's eyes turn red, and they stand up.) Alec: At your command, master. Kung Food: (Pointing to Chloé) Grab the girl. (The possessed people creep towards Chloé) Chloé: (On her phone) Yeah, well, I was wondering if you would like to come— (She notices the people crowding around her) Uh wh—w-wait! Calm down now. I'm Mayor Bourgeois' daughter, remember? Ugh! Daddy!? (Mayor Bourgeois grabs Chloé) Kung Food: Kung Food will make new soup called Brat Soup! Chloé: (Struggling) But I don't like soup! Kung Food: Eheheheh... (Switch to Hawk Moth in his lair) Hawk Moth: Haha! Perfect! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahaha! Camera man: (Running) Get out! Hurry! Get out while you still can! Kung Food: (From projector) Not polite to leave table without permission. Cut off all exits! (Kung Food's henchmen pour vats of caramel down the sides of the hotel.) Adrien: (Trying to push the door open) Eh! (He bends down and sticks his finger in the liquid) Marinette: What's that? Adrien: Caramel? (dips finger on it and tastes it) Mmm. It might taste good but it's totally indestructible. Looks like we're trapped inside. Marinette: My Great Uncle is still upstairs! Adrien: Don't worry, I'll find him. Marinette: Thanks. I'll... look for a way out of here... Kung Food: (From projector) You want to taste Kung Food's soup. Everybody become my servants, and Kung Food become "World's Greatest Chef"! Hahahaha! Marinette: Uncle? (Switch to Le Grand Paris rooftop pool, where Henchmen add ingredients and stir the giant soup while Chloé hangs over it.) Marinette: I never should have riled up Chloé! I've gotta save my Uncle! Tikki: You'll do it Marinette! I'm sure you will! Marinette: Mhm mhm! [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) (Switch to Adrien in a staircase within Le Grand Paris) Adrien: Time to transform! Plagg: You didn't happen to pick up a little piece of Camembert during all this cooking chaos, did you? Adrien: Cheese after the main meal. [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) Ladybug: Cat Noir? Cat Noir: Ladybug! I don't know about you m'lady, but I'm a bit hungry. Ladybug: Let's go eat then. Shall we? Kung Food: (Switch to Kung Food watching the duo from the pool area) Who are those two? Hawk Moth: (From his lair) They are Ladybug and Cat Noir. They've come to stop you from completing your soup. You must add them to your recipe! Kung Food: Surprise ingredients? Hah! Delicious! (He points to Jagged Stone) ''You! Go capture them! '''Jagged Stone': Yes, Master Kung Food. (He runs off) Kung Food: Brat Soup even more powerful with superhero flavor. Chloé: I will not eat your soup! Kung Food: Foolish girl. You are not eating soup, you ARE soup! Chloé: Someone help! Let me down! Kung Food: Don't worry, you will be let down soon enough. Hahahaha! Cat Noir: (Trying the elevator) Ugh! It's jammed! Kung Food: (From projector) Ladybug! Cat Noir! You soon have privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food's soup. But first — you taste my special of the day! (The elevator door opens) Jagged Stone: Seafood appetizers. Ladybug: Jagged Stone! Cat Noir: Seafood? This scampi happening. Let's see if you can carry a tuna! Ladybug: Look out! (They jump backward after Jagged Stone swings at them) 'Cat Noir': That's not very "rock and roll" of you, Jagged Stone. Jagged Stone: Rock is one thing, soup is another. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but minced meat! (They fight, and Jagged Stone gets thrown into the closet.) Cat Noir: (To Ladybug) Good job. (They fist bump.) Ladybug: There's no time to lose! Chloé might just be the main dish! And we better not wait to find out! Jagged Stone: (From the closet) Ugh, get me outta here! Come on, then! Kung Food: The soup is going to be Kung Food's masterpiece! Chloé: Do you have to tie me up above this foul-smelling liquid! My designer clothes are going to stink of grease! Kung Food: Soup not greasy at all! Kung Food soup very well-balanced. Hahahaha! (A projector then displays Jagged Stone, locked in the closet.) Jagged Stone: Get me out of here! Come on! Kung Food: Bad sous chef. (He sees Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the elevator, and then points to Mayor Bourgeois) You! Do me justice! Mayor Bourgeois: Yes, Master. Phew! Cat Noir: Ladybug, come on. It's just you and me together. We could go places. Ladybug: Uh, yeah. Like up. Cat Noir: Exactly! We've got nowhere to go but up! (The elevator short circuts.) Ladybug & Cat Noir: Wahhh! Ladybug: You spoke too soon! Cat Noir: (He tries the buttons and fails.) I think the electricity between us short-circuited the elevator. Ladybug: You wish. More like us getting ourselves into a sticky situation. (The elevator door opens.) Mayor Bourgeois: Royal hotpot with its giant string of smoked sausages! (He swings it around.) Ladybug: Looks like a food fight is coming our way. Cat Noir: I prefer my sausages with mashed potatoes. (They fight, and Mayor Bourgeois flings the heroes into a hotel suite.) Mayor Bourgeois: Welcome to the world famous Suite 36 of this hotel. Ladybug: If we're not careful, we'll be the mashed potatoes! Mayor Bourgeois: You're no competition, Ladybug. (He charges them, and Cat Noir gets captured.) Hawk Moth: (From his lair) Time to pick up the bill, Kung Food. Grab Cat Noir's Miraculous. His ring. Bring it to me! Now! Ladybug: You've go the wrong superhero, Bourgeois! I bet you don't know how to do this. (She does a move with her yo-yo.) Mayor Bourgeois: Really, Ladybug? (He copies the move, but gets his weapon caught in the chandelier. It falls and his weapon traps him.) Cat Noir: Nice work, my lady. Shall we go and find the head chef? Kung Food: (Watching from a projector) Pea-brain! Useless! My recipe not perfect without those two! (He points to Marlena and Alec) Capture them, and don't mess up or you'll end up in soup, too! Alec & Marlena: Yes, master. (They run off.) Chloé: My hair is ruined! Do you know how long it took to style it this morning? Kung Food: It won't be a problem soon. Chloé: Ladybug, help me! Kung Food: Ehehehehe! Ladybug: We're almost there. Cat Noir: Great. All this fighting has made me hungry! Kung Food: (From a projector) Kung Food is generous. No need to choose between cheese and dessert, you get to have both! (The elevator bell rings.) Alec: Watch the spectacular demonstration of the famous thousand flying cakes! (Marlena charges the heroes.) Oh ho! Our guests seem to have a few tricks up their sleeve, but how will they fare against the blinding stinging cheese bombs!(He shoots) Cat Noir: Ow, he's right. The cheese really does sting your eyes. (They fight, and Ladybug & Cat Noir win.) Ladybug: I think it's about time we got to the second course. (They take the elevator to Kung Food.) Kung Food: Ah, temperature's just right. Time to add main ingredient! Chloé: (She begins to be reeled into the soup) Oh, no no no no noooo! Ah!(Cat Noir's staff cuts the rope, and Ladybug catches Chloé) Ladybug, what took you song long!? Just wait until I tell everyone— Ladybug: (She drops Chloé) Oops. Kung Food: Oh no! My Brat Soup will be so flavorless. Ladybug: I know you're more honorable than this, Cheng Shifu! Kung Food: I am not Cheng Shifu, I am Kung Food — the Greatest Chef in the World! And nobody will stop me from finishing my Brat Soup! (He pulls out a weapon.) Ladybug: Get back Chloé! (Chloe runs off and the heroes charge Kung Food.) Kung Food: I take care of you two myself! (They fight.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! The akuma must be in his chef's hat! Try to grab it! Cat Noir: (Gets hit with powder) Ow! It burns! Kung Food: Haha! Like it spicy? Ladybug: Lucky charm! (A check dispenser appears.) A... check? Cat Noir: And I think it's gonna be a steep one. Kung Food (Pulls out a Pizza Sword) You think you can beat me with a piece of paper!? Cat Noir: You're one to talk, Kung Food. You've been trying to defeat us with sausages and cheese! Without any luck, I might add. Kung Food: Grr! (He swings at them.) (Everyone fights, and ladybug dips some of the check paper into the soup, to use a weapon. She captures Kung Food.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, all his weapons come from his bag. Destroy it. Cat Noir: Got it. Cataclysm! (Cat Noir destroys the bag, and Kung Food Falls over. Ladybug picks up his hat, and, ripping it, lets out the akuma.) Ladybug: Your days are over little akuma! (She opens the yoyo.) Time to devilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything is restored.) Hawk Moth: (From his lair) This evil dinner was almost perfect. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold, so watch yourself — I'll be ready to strike again! Marinette: Could you teach me how to make Celestial Soup, Cheng Shifu? Wang Cheng: With pleasure, Marinette. (He takes the bouquet.) Adrien: Cooking needs to words. Chloé: (From behind) Seriously? Still making soup? I told you I hate soup! You think the jury is going to approve of this? Adrien: Didn't your father kick you off the jury? Chloé: No he didn't! I... er... I... resigned. Adrien: I think Cheng Shifu and Marinette have got this covered. Why don't we let the real jury decide? Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Adrien: Ahahaha... (Switch to "The World's Greatest Chef" on air) Alec: Cheng Shifu's delicious Celestial Soup has received the highest marks overall, making you the final winner! (Applause) Mayor Bourgeois: Ah, and it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu of my prestigious hotel! Jagged Stone: Rock n' Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup! Wang Cheng: Thank you, but no longer Celestial Soup. Now called: Marinette Soup. Marinette: Huh? 谢谢 (Thank you)! Wang Cheng: You're welcome. Alec: (To Marinette) Come over here and stand alongside your uncle, the "World's Greatest Chef"! (Marinette and Wang Cheng hug.) es:Kung Food/Transcripciónpl:Kung Zup/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts